Iron Hunter
The Iron Hunter, sometimes (unofficially) referred to as Torren, is a character added to Infinity Blade II in the Skycages update. He can be found at the top of the Tower, in the center skycage. The player can release the Iron Hunter from his cell if Siris has the Infinity Blade equipped. He will then attack Siris, believing that he is affiliated with his captors. When the Iron Hunter's health bar depletes by two thirds, he will yield, and the player can decide whether to finish or spare him. If spared, the Iron Hunter will return in the next Rebirth and gift Siris with Torren's Legacy, a weapon forged by his ancestor. If killed, the Iron Hunter will drop the Hunter Mail. Dialogue Siris:I don't want to fight you - leave while you can. Iron Hunter (Torren): You and your kind shall never imprison me again! <''engage battle''> 'Force Iron Hunter to yield': Iron Hunter (Torren): Wait! Mercy, please! Siris: I gave you your chance to walk free. Iron Hunter ("Torren"): I... I thought you were one of them. I was wrong. Please - spare me! 'Tap on the Infinity Blade and kill the Iron Hunter': Siris: You will have no mercy from me. Iron Hunter ("Torren"): No, please...! 'Tap on the Iron Hunter's fist and spare the Iron Hunter': Siris: Keep your life. Now leave this place and never return! Iron Hunter ("Torren"): Thank you noble warrior. May the fates be with you always. Perhaps we shall meet again. 'After "Last Rebirth" (In case of spare)' Siris: I forgive your life once, do not expect mercy from me twice. Iron Hunter ("Torren"): I didn´t come to fight. I owe you my life, and i have brought you this to repay my debt. This was forged long ago by my ancestors and passed down through the generations so that it could one day be used against the Deathless. May it help you to bring ruin upon them all!. 'Force Iron Hunter to yield': Iron Hunter (Torren): Wait! Mercy, please! Siris: I gave you your chance to walk free. Iron Hunter ("Torren"): I... I thought you were one of them. I was wrong. Please - spare me! 'Tap on the Infinity Blade and kill the Iron Hunter': Siris: You will have no mercy from me. Iron Hunter ("Torren"): No, please...! 'Tap on the Iron Hunter's fist and spare the Iron Hunter': Siris: Keep your life. Now leave this place and never return! Iron Hunter ("Torren"): Thank you noble warrior. May the fates be with you always. Perhaps we shall meet again. 'After "Last Rebirth" (In case of spare)' Siris: I forgive your life once, do not expect mercy from me twice. Iron Hunter ("Torren"): I didn´t come to fight. I owe you my life, and i have brought you this to repay my debt. This was forged long ago by my ancestors and passed down through the generations so that it could one day be used against the Deathless. May it help you to bring ruin upon them all!. Notes If the player spares the Iron Hunter, the Sterner Stuff achievement is granted, with the description "Spare the Iron Hunter". This officially verifies the character's name. Bugs and Glitches *''fixed in 1.31'' - If you spare the Iron Hunter twice, the game will stall on the next rebirth and you will not be able to proceed. The only ways to fix this bug are to restart to Rebirth 1 or follow the instructions in this post. *- In the 1.31 update, if you spare him a second time, he gives you Torren's Legacy and 1000-5000 gold. Torren's Legacy is automatically equipped, but it is still purchasable in the store. You are unable to equip gems, and if you unequip it, you lose the weapon. Gallery Torren.png Torrens Gift.png Torrn 2.png Category:IB2 1.3